Los recuerdos de un guerrero
by Draconeg
Summary: Cuando uno ve a la muerte, los recuerdos regresan...los buenos y los malos, los que creias haber olvidado y los que desearias haber olvidado. Todo eso cuando la fina linia del tiempo se detiene, cuando nada puede salvarte...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, se que esta no es la segunda parte de la historia (que para quien sea nuevo es: La leyenda del caballero de las tinieblas) pero mientras esa idea que va volando por mi cabeza toma forma, os traigo una serie de drabbles no muy largos sobre...bueno el título lo dice todo.

No os robo más tiempo así que disfrutad

CAPITULO 1

Un día soleado, pájaros cantando, las mariposas volando y tres niños correteando por el bosque.

-Espera!

-Vamos Hyperion haber si me alcanzas -dice un niño de pelo castaño

-Cuidado no os hagáis daño! -dice el pelinegro que corría detrás de ellos

Acabaron encontrándose con un rio, pero los dos niños más adelantados no pudieron frenar a tiempo y cayeron de bruces al agua.

-Esto es culpa tuya Prometeo! -dice el pelirrojo empapado

-Ay vamos! Pero si solo es agua! -dice el niño de 7 años

-Prometeo -suspira el mayor que aparenta 9 años- Deberíais tener más cuidado -dice ayudando a los dos niños a levantarse, pero un burbujeo constante en el agua lo alerta

-YO NO HE SIDO! -grita el pelirrojo

Del mismísimo agua aparece una bestia, esta tiene forma de caballo pero esta echo de agua

-UN HIPOCAMPO! -se sobresalta Hyperion, que del susto cae de nuevo al agua, provocando asi un relinche de la bestia, que parecía una risa- EH! NO TE RIAS DE MI! -le salpica

-ACE!-dice el castaño corriendo hasta el animal

Pasado un rato empiezan a estornudar

-Ace por favor. -dice Eliseo

El hipocampo sumiso coge a los dos niños y los lleva a la orilla

-Vais a pillar un resfriado

-O vamos no digas eso Eli , sabes que tengo una salud de hierro-se burla el pelirrojo - A..A...AACHUUU!

-JAJAJ ACHU! -estornuda el castaño

El mayor solo puede rodar los ojos y mirar al cielo, que este se empieza a tornar negro, algo se avecinaba, algo iba a pasar.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

Espero que les alla gustado, espero pacientemente sus comentarios.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos a falta de tiempo en un maldito "Credito de Sintesis" , pero bueno eso aparte querria dedicarle muchas felicidades a mi amiga Alhena que me a apoyado todo este tiempo, que sepas que no me olvide de tu cumpleaños aunque sea atrasado.

Que porcierto te tengo un dedicado un especial que no sera este, se hara de rogar pero no mucho.

Gracias por leer y disfruten sin mas

CAPITULO 2

El cielo esta triste ya no queda nada lo que antes fueron risas y alegria ahora se convirtio en llanto y desesperación. A pasado ya 13 años desde que reian y jugaban con las bestias que ahora yacen sin vida por culpa de una batalla...no una batalla no...una guerra, una guerra que jamás deseo que empezara o acaso que existiera.

ELISEO POV

Porque, solo pido un porqué, el porqué de todo esto, de toda esta muerte y destrucción, yo aunque aparentemente sea de carácter rudo y agresivo jamás en mis mas locos sueños habría deseado esto, esta muerte y destrucción, estos llantos de agonía que atormentan mi cabeza y por mucho que intente ignorarlos siguen ahí.

Pero hay algo en mi interior que me a ayudado siempre superar las cosas, algo que siempre e llevado en mi interior, el amor...el amor y la amistad de mi hermano y de todos los que yacen hoy sin vida, pero yo lamentablemente me incluyo en ellos, nosotros luchamos por no ser dominados y seguimos a aquel que dice la palabra libertad, pero nosotros no tenemos el sentido de la vista para verla verdad, exacto, estamos ciegos, ese sentido de no podemos ver la mentira de sus palabras, la mentira de quien dice: "Yo os guiare a la libertad y gloria". Todos nos cegamos por esas palabras, pero ya es hora de quitarse la venda de los ojos y ver el mundo de verdad, de ver lo que es la verdadera palabra : ESPERANZA. Eso es jamás hemos de perder la luz que nos guía en el camino, jamás hemos de perder esa luz que con su az destruye el mal y la desesperanza que acapara nuestro corazones.

Y yo personalmente hare que todos vean esa luz, mis compañeros, mi hermano, me asegurare de que veáis esa luz... .

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos este es el fic extra el último fue el final. Este en su ejemplo no sigue ninguna línea temporal o tiene que ver con la historia es como un punto y aparte, un fuera de cámaras o algo así.

Espero que les guste.

CAPITULO EXTRA

LOCALIZACION: GIUDECCA

-Listo?

-Aun no sé cómo me convenciste para hacer esto

-Porque tengo mis trucos Eli

-Para que esperar...-resopla Eliseo- Prometeo

-Qué?

-Me las vas a pagar

-Eso dices siempre

Al decir eso el pequeño se esconde, dando paso así aun muy intranquilo Eliseo con las ropas del señor del inframundo y con talco en la cara y manos.

-Bueno vamos allá

Aprovechando que Hades no está en el infierno por motivos personales los dos hermanos gastan a los pobres espectros unas cuantas bromas...bueno el cabecilla de todo es Prometeo, su hermano mayor no tiene más remedio que aceptar la carga que tiene al parecerse un poco a Hades, y por eso es objetivo primordial para las bromas de su hermano.

Pasando por un pasillo del palacio se topa ni más ni menos que a Radamanthys de Wyvern

- _De los 108 amargados me tenia de tocar al alcohólico-_

 _-_ Señor-se arrodilla- Siento molestar, pero no estaba con unos asuntos importantes?

-Si -poniendo voz grave- Pero...eehh...tenido que irme más pronto de lo que pensaba -tose

-Señor se encuentra bien?

-Si si claro -mira hacia donde esta Prometeo, y este le hace una señal- Por favor Radamanthys ordena a los espectros que se tomen el día libre y a ti también por todo vuestros servicios-

-Si...señor...por supuesto - _pero que mosca le habrá picad, bueno da igual_

 _VIA DE COSMO_

 _-EH CHICOS! HADES NOS DA EL DIA LIBRE!_

 _-TOMA! FIESTA EN MI CASA! -dice uno_

De vuelta con los hermanos.

-Echo

-Eres el mejor Eli, pero lo mejor está por venir

-Eres muy malo hermanito..., y por eso te quiero

-Y yo pero mejor que nos demos prisa y nos escondamos

20 MINUTOS DESPUES

\- DONDE SE SUPONE QUE ESTAIS PANDA DE INUTILES!

FIN

Bueno se me da muy bien pero espero que os allá gustado.

Dedicatoria:

Esto va para ti Alhena, por todo los consejos y todos los momentos divertidos que me has brindado.

A eso...MUCHAS FELICIDADES Y QUE CUMPLAS MUCHOS MAS!

UN BESAZO


End file.
